2007-01-26
Friday, January 26, 2007 At Whateley Academy Ayla retaliates for the prank before breakfast. Fey gets a subscription to a meat lovers magazine, and Generator the players guide to Dragonslayer III. Chaka gets a subscription to Nouns and Verbs, the New Magazine for English Lovers.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 10 – The Legend of Scudamore, or of Truthfulness James gives Ayla a note to see Mrs. Carson ASAP. She almost manages to make decent contact with Ms. Hartford over the math tutoring programs before going in to see the Headmistress, but it falls apart. Ayla has an interesting discussion with the Headmistress about the Peeper incident in which references to Loophole figure prominently. They also discuss, or rather the Headmistress attempts to avoid discussing, why the anti-bullying activity has been put in abeyance for the last couple of years. Something is going on, and Carson gives explicit orders not to investigate it. They also discuss the Tong of the Black Madonna's attack on Bladedancer, and Thuban's efforts with Faction 3. In Team Tactics, they discuss Team Kimba 's performance with respect to facing villains who know everything you can do. Admiral Everheart mentions that Deathlist had been using a predictive simulation of Lady Astarte's movements in the fight. Then Gunny Bardue discusses Cordon and Search operations. After class, Ayla gets a call that N'Dizi's been taken to the hospital. They make plans to try to keep the incident from breaking the truce between the Tigers and the Dragons. She buys a PFG from Spark, and then they discover something very strange in Fey and Chaka's room. Chou headed over to Security to check it out. She discusses the Chinese New Year preparations with Silver Serpent and Quyèn Nũ. Shakespeare class wasn't interesting. In Theory of the Escape, the instructor demonstrates how to get out of a set of locking padded hospital cuffs. He has several girls, including Aquerna and Chat Bleu, demonstrate.''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 8'' In Martial Arts, Sensei Ito pairs Phase with Tennyo. Tennyo is limited to not using her powers in the match. Tennyo wins the first pass, and then things get a little too tense. Tennyo scrags Spark’s PFG with one punch. Then Tennyo manifests her sword and Phase tries to block it. Goodbye one adamantium tactical baton. There’s one heck of a cleanup mess, and Sensei Ito decides he’s going to have to limit what holdouts Phase can use in future.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 11 – The Legend of Florimell, or of Wittiness Also in Martial Arts, Aquerna is paired against Força. She ties Força 1-1. Then there’s some discussion of Phase’s birthday party in the locker room.''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 9'' The mystic symbols in Fey’s room turn out to be a fake-out for a surprise birthday party most of the floor throws for Phase in Jody's room. Lots of fun was had by all. Phase even admitted the birthday cake was edible. After the party, Phase has to reassure some of the investors who’ve gotten the “too good to be true” syndrome about how well the stock is doing. After dinner, she gets a new PFG from Spark, then talks to Mega-Death about the force field disrupter and has a meeting in her room to discuss the operation against the Tong of the Black Madonna. Phase’s summary: may not be a final win. Phase fills them in on the background of the DFA on the MID s. Then they discuss Jade’s Radioactive Condor Suit idea. There's more talk about Phase's birthday party in the Underdogs’ clubhouse, ending with some speculation that Jobe might be able to make sheep that would grow paisley and checks wool. References See Also *January Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline